The mad sistas in the Klapse
by Eowyn29
Summary: Jep, dat hier ist die Niederschrift einer Chatstory. Äh, wie beschreib ich dat jetzt... seufz krank, wahnsinnig, chaotisch? So in der Richtung auf jeden Fall... g Eine Überlegung, was wir anstellen, wenn wir als "alte Herrschaften" in der selben Klapse
1. Default Chapter

Puh, ichch hab hierzu ert mal mehrere Dinge zu sagen... 1. Das hier ist kollektiver WAHNSINN!!!!! Das ist absolut... krank. 2. Es st eine Chatstory, entstanden im Chat auf www.elvish-tears.de.vu, zuerst eine Überlegung von Lily und mir (Kathi, bzw. Idril, manchmal auch Eowyn...), ob wir uns je sehen. Na ja, ich hab dann eben gemeint, dass wr mit Glück vielleicht mal in die gleiche Klapse eingeliefert werden... kicher Dann fingen wir an zu schreiben. Ging bestimmt bis Mitternacht... g Tja, am nächsten Tag haben wir dann gesagt, wir könnten ja ne ff draus machen. Zwei Stunden hieß es: Wir machen eine ff draus! Tja, dann fings mit Mails an, die hin und her geschickt wurden und dann im Chat. Später kam noch Gil-Estel dazu. 3. Danke an, Lily, die sich erbarmt hat, und das ganze i eine halbwegs geordnete Form gebracht hat... rüberlins 4. Danke an alle, die das hier lesen. Ich habe es NICHT umsonst geschrieben... jauchzprust 5. Ich stell das hier im Namen von Gil-Estel, Lily und mir (g) on, weil ich die einzige bin, die hier angemeldet ist... denk ich mal... g 6. Bitte schreibt Feedback!!!!!!!!!!! Es ist egal, ob ihr schreibt, dass wir alle total durchgeknallt sind und wir wirklich n die Klapse gehören, ihr aber nicht wisst, ob ihr das den armen Pflegern antun könnt, oder sonst was...  
  
Öh, jaaaa, das wars dann mal...  
  
The mad sistas in the klapse oder Geschichten aus dem 'Hinkenden Pony' 1.Kapitel Wir schreiben das Jahr... denk .... 2078. Es ist Montag morgen, zehn nach acht, im Senatorium 'Zum hinkenden Pony'. Lily: im rollstuhl auf der veranda sitzt und ihr gebiß putzt Pfleger: Ähhh... tschuldigung... Frau ähhh... Exo. Ein neuer Pat- äh Gefährte... zu anderem Pfleger flüster Oh man, ich hasse diese Spielerei vor ihr, nur damit sie nicht komplett durchdreht laut... ist angekommen. Eine... äh... wieder zu dem anderen Pfleger Verdammt, ich brauch einen Namen aus diesem verdammten Buch... Pfleger2: flüster Äh... Arwen? Idril?) Pfleger: Eine gewisse Idril... Lily: aufblickt brille rauskramt Irril, sachdeschd du, Junschen? Oh, meen... ihr gebiß einsetzt Idril? Pfleger: Ja, Idril, Frau Exo. Ah, sehen Sie doch, hier kommt sie! Lily: beinahe aus dem rollstuhl fällt bei dem versuch, an den pflegern vorbei zu sehen Idril: hereinkommt Wer is'n das...nuschelnuschel Pfleger: Nathalie Exo, Madame. Sie zieht es aber vor, Lily oder Mirenithil genannt zu... Idril: Wat? Lily? LILY?? Sistaaaaaaaaaa??? hüpf gehstock wegwirft sista in die arme fällt Pfleger: Äh jaaaaaaa, Madame. Idril: pfleger anschnauzt Das heißt nicht Madame, sondern Hiril, du drittklassiger Wirt. Pfleger: Ja, jaaa.... Madame. Idril: schnaub Lily: würg Kaaathiii? Ich... krächz ... krieg keine Luft mehr... am ersticken ist Idril: lily loslässt schnief Große Sistaaa.... heul Lily: schnüff Kl-klei-kleine Sista.... noch mehr heul Idril: Oh man, bei allen Valar, ich hätte nie gedacht, meine große Sisa je zu treffen... vor rührung heul Pfleger:an idrils langem kleid zupft Äh, Madame? Sie sollten jetzt Vielleicht ihr Zimmer... Idril: kreisch: HIRIL Idril. Und wenn du net deine Grabscher... ooohhh, geh zu Morgoth! schwert zieht Zurück in die Schatten! Lily: brille zurecht rückt ein messer zieht Wage es nicht, meine Sista zu bedrohen! Für Frooodooooooooooo! Pfleger: zum anderen pfleger Die Armen. Ihnen ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen. Pfleger2: nick Aber in dieser Zeit gab es viele, die von dieser Sucht befallen waren... Idril: schwert schwingt Füüür Froooodooooooooo! Pfleger: Ähhh... ich würd sagen, wir gehen... ziehen uns zurück... Was meinst du, Kolle... äh... Gefährte...? keucht als lily mit messer nach ihm sticht Pfleger2: Äh ja, gute Idee, ähhh... Legolas! Lily: kreischt WAS SOLL DAS??? ER IST NICHT LEGOLAS!!!!! Beide Pfleger: in panik ins Haus renn Idril: schnaubschwert zurück steckt Sie sind geflohen, die verdammten Orks. Doch eines Tages werden wir sie finden und töten. Und leiden sollen sie, meine Sista. Lily: nickt brille abnimmt und putzt Das werden sie, Sista. Das werden sie....  
  
Der nächste Morgen, nebelig, kühl, Wolken verdunkeln den Himmel. Lily: nachdenklich aus dem fenster schaut Seine Macht nimmt zu, mit jedem Tag, den wir untätig hier verbringen. Idril: Es ist an der Zeit. Lily: den rollstuhl wendet und nickt Möge dies die Stunde sein, in der wir gemeinsam die Schwerter ziehen. Idril: sich umdreht Und kämpfen werden wir, bis zum bitteren Ende. Lily: Ja. Der Ring muss vernichtet werden. kette von hals zieht idril den ring entgegenstreckt Nimm du ihn! Idril: plötzlich kerzengrade dastehtweiß leutet Ring: böse funkel Idril: Ich leugne nicht, dass es mich sehr verlangt nach dem, was du mir geben willst! Und nun endlich fällt er mir zu! An die Stelle des dunklen Herrschers willst du eine Königin setzten. Und keine dunkle Königin werde ich sein, sondern schön und schrecklich wie der Morgen und die Nacht! Lieben sollen mich alle und verzweifeln! licht erlischt idril plötzlich sehr alt Die Prüfung habe ich bestanden.Ich werde schwinden und ich bleibe Idril. Lily: sich langsam wieder die kette umlegt Ich wusste, dass du stark genug bist, der Versuchung zu widerstehen, Sista. Wenigstens im Moment noch. Doch mit jedem Tag wächst seine Macht und die meine schwindet – uns läuft die Zeit davon. Ring: matt glänz Idril: zustimmend nick ihr schwert erneut zieht Andúril, die Flamme des Westens, geschmiedet aus den Bruchstücken Narsils... Auf, Sista! Wir ziehen in den Krieg. Lily: messer zieht Der letzte Marsch der Sistas. Vielleicht ist es ein Gang in den Tod. Vielleicht ist es vergebens. Idril: ernst Hoffnung gibt es immer, Sista. Lily: langsam auf die tür des zimmers zurollt Idril: tür öffnet und vorsichtig auf den flur späht  
  



	2. 2

OK, hier geht's weiter... Ach ja, das Ganze ist an zwei Abenden, bzw. Nächten entstanden (glaub ich. Vielleicht auch drei...) Ich hab es hier noch mal in Kapitel unterteilt, damit es leichter zu lesen ist... Was noch? Ach ja... FEEDBACK!!!!!!  
  
2.Kapitel  
  
Lily: sich umsieht die luft ist rein!  
  
Lily: leise ihre messer schärft die räder des rollstuhls ölt Idril: Da drüben is ne Tür! Die Pfeade der Toten! Rein!  
  
Lily: Der Weg ist versperrt...  
  
Lily: der Pfad wurde angelegt von denen, die tot sind... und die Toten halten ihn...  
  
Idril: Ich bin Isildurs Erbe!  
  
Lily: ... und du fürchtest den Tod nicht, ich weiß..  
  
Idril: Bingo.... kicher  
  
Lily: fackel anzünd mit den reifen scharrt auf geht's!  
  
Idril: Also.... rein!  
  
Lily: Moment! Wer kommt da?  
  
Gil-Estel: hinter einem Felsen vorspringt  
  
Gil-Estel: Haltet ein!  
  
Lily: Wer seid Ihr? Sprecht!  
  
Idril: Wer bist du?  
  
Gil-Estel: Man nennt mich den Alten Grauen.  
  
Lily: brille putzt und aufsetzt Gil-Estel: Gebiss zurecht rückt  
  
Lily: ihr gebiß verlier den alden schrauen... oooss, solly... gebiß wieder reinsetzt Gil-Estel: Viele Jahre lebe ich nun hier. Was wollt ihr?  
  
Idril: Ahja. Ich bi Hiril Idril und das ist meine Gefährtin, Hiril Lily...  
  
Lily: die kette hervorholt wir müssen den einen Ring vernichten...  
  
Gil-Estel: sich auf seine Krücken stützt  
  
Gil-Estel: Ahhhh!  
  
Ring: böse funkel  
  
Ring: ach ne, das hatten wir schon... hinterhältig poch  
  
Gil-Estel: Ich verstehe. Ich habe davon gehört. Von dem Ring rüber glubscht  
  
Idril: Äh... der Schicksalsberg ist glaub ich im Süden... Aber erst müssen wir hier raus!!!  
  
Lily: misstrauisch schaut ring wieder wegpackt  
  
Gil-Estel: Nennt mich Estel Idril: Da hinten! Schon wieder ein Ork! schwertzieh Gil-Estel: Bogen zieht  
  
Pfleger: ahnungslos um Ecke komm  
  
Lily: stöhn mach du das mal, meine Räder klemmen...  
  
Gil-Estel: daneben schießt, weil Brille nicht auf  
  
Idril: Alles klar... auf pfleger zustürzt  
  
Gil-Estel: Brille aufsetzt  
  
Lily: messer zieht messer weiter schärft  
  
Gil-Estel: nocheinmal schießt Idril: Ähhh.. die folgenden Sequemzen sind net jugendfrei...  
  
Gil-Estel: looll Idril: kicher  
  
Idril: Na egal.  
  
Lily: räder nachölt luftpumpe rausholt räder aufpumpt  
  
Lily: So, jetzt kann ich wieder!  
  
Gil-Estel: Ich bin soweit! Gil-Estel: Ich begleite euch!  
  
Lily: Idril?  
  
Idril: Gut. Der Ork ist inzwischen tot.  
  
Pfleger: röchel Idril: Alles klar.  
  
Lily: Sicher?  
  
Gil-Estel: Gute Arbeit böse grinst  
  
Idril: Schwörst du, uns beizustehen bis in den Tod?  
  
Lily: Ähh... wo sagtest du, liegt der Schicksalsberg? schielt  
  
Idril: Süden?  
  
Gil-Estel: Ich schwöre. Ihr habt meinen Bogen...und meine Krücken.  
  
Lily: karte rauskram kompass such  
  
Idril: Wo sin wir eigentlich? Bree, oda Bri oder so...  
  
Lily: den flur entlang deut Da lang!  
  
Idril: Bri. Das hinkende Pony liegt in Bri. Idril: Und wir müssen zum Zufallsberg.  
  
Gil-Estel: Auf zum hinkenden Pony! Lily: Du hast es erfasst, sista.  
  
Lily: Wir sind im hinkenden Pony.  
  
Gil-Estel: Upsi lool  
  
Lily: Könnten wir jetzt endlich mal los?  
  
Lily: Mit jeder Sekunde, die wir zögern, gewinnt Sauron an Kraft...  
  
Gil-Estel: Verzeiht,mit 95 ist man nicht mehr so schnell wie man einmal war...  
  
Idril: Zum Zufallsberg! (Äh, ich glaub, man bezeichnet ihn unter Orks als "Männerklo")  
  
Lily: ....und meine schwindet... nach dem ring greift  
  
Lily: Warum hab ich das Teil überhaupt?  
  
Idril: Also los!  
  
Lily: Das letzte Mal war ich noch Gimli oder soo... g  
  
Gil-Estel: Gebt es mir!  
  
Idril: Äh, irgendeiner muss es ja tragen, oder?  
  
Lily: argwöhnisch guck  
  
Idril: Nö, ichicich!!!  
  
Gil-Estel: Ich trage ihn gern funkel  
  
Lily: losrollert Gil-Estel: hinterher krückt  
  
Lily: Darüber reden wir noch.  
  
Idril: Ach ne, ich hab die Prüfung ja schon bestanden...  
  
Lily: Eben.  
  
Lily: stehen bleibt Hört ihr das auch? geschirr klappern  
  
Idril: Ich glaube, Gil-Estel wurde gepackt von dem Verlangen nach dem Ring. Ich glaube wir sollten ihr einen neuen Beinamen geben:  
  
Lily: nämlich? Idril: Gil-Boro Lily: prust  
  
Gil-Estel: loool  
  
Lily: Die Orks veranstalten eine Fressorgie... in richtung speisesaal rollert Gil-Estel: Lasst uns Orks jagen! Idril: Ja!  
  
Lily: messer zieht  
  
Idril: Wie wärs mit ner neuen Partie? Gil-Estel: Bogen zieht und Brille zurecht rückt  
  
Lily: mit quietschenden reifen um die ecke düst Für Frodoooo!  
  
Gil-Estel: Krücke an die Wand lehnt  
  
Gil-Estel: 44, 45, 46...  
  
Idril: hinterherrennkrückenwegschmeißsichwie mit13füht  
  
Lily: 50, 51, 52...  
  
Gil-Estel: 60, 61, 62...  
  
Idril: 70, 71, 72, 72...  
  
Gil-Estel: Zu Idril schielt  
  
Lily: mitten in den tisch reindonnert klirr krach Hilfe, sie greifen mich an...  
  
Pfleger: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Die sin total durchgedreht, die Alten...  
  
Gil-Estel: sich vor Idril stellt Ha! Gebt auf! Ihr habt keine Chance!  
  
Idril: Ich rette dich, meine Sister!!!! Pfleger2: Rette sich, wer kann!!! Lily: Will ich doch hoffen... verzweifelt Lily: nach dem ring greift den ring aufsteckt  
  
Lily: verschwindet  
  
Gil-Estel: Neiinnn!  
  
Idril: vor pfleger spring You cannot pass!!!!  
  
Lily: verwirrt herumrollert  
  
Lily: pfleger umfährt Gil-Estel: über Idril stolpert und sich die Nase an der Tischkante blutig schlag  
  
Lily: (Argh, ich seh grad die DVD vorschau... ich krieg zu viel... grummel)  
  
Lily: O, sorry: merkwürdige gestalten sieht  
  
Gil-Estel: Wer sind sie? verwirrt guck  
  
Idril: Ja ja... mit schwert umsich fuchtelt Alt? Ha! Ich bin eine Elbe!!! Elben altern nicht...  
  
Lily: kurz abwesend ist, um sich was zu essen zu holen  
  
Idril: Oh, AUTSCH! über pfleger stolpert  
  
Gil-Estel: sich die blutige Nase abtupft  
  
Lily: wieder da ist eine große, geisterhafte gestalt auf sich zukommen sieht Gil-Estel: Einst waren sie Menschen...  
  
Lily: Jetzt sind sie Ärzte.  
  
Gil-Estel: looooool  
  



	3. 3

3.Kapitel  
  
Lily: sieht, wie die gestalt den arm hebt  
  
Lily: den ring abnehmen will  
  
Gil-Estel: Seid auf der Hut!  
  
Ring: nicht will Gil-Estel: an Lilys Finger zieht  
  
Lily: kreisch  
  
Lily: Er hat eine Spritze! Hiiilfeeeee! Gil-Estel: Geht nicht...  
  
Ring: immer noch nicht will  
  
Gil-Estel: Flieht!  
  
Gil-Estel: Ihr Narren!  
  
Lily: räder klemmen  
  
Lily: IIIIIdriiiiiiiil! Gil-Estel: sich die krücken schnappt und los krückt Gil-Estel: sich umdreht  
  
Idril: Ahhhh ne Treppe! runter fall Flieht ihr Narren!  
  
Lily: Idriiiil!  
  
Lily: endlich den ring abzieht  
  
Ring: grummel  
  
Lily: feststellt, dass kartoffelbrei die räder blockiert  
  
Idril: sichumschautOh nääää... der Oba-Pfleger! kämpf  
  
Lily: Hiiilfeeee! versucht, der spritze auszuweichen Gil-Estel: zurück krückt, sich einen Löffel schnappt und den Kartoffelbrei von Lilys Reifen löffelt  
  
Pfleger: speichertreppe hochrenn Idril: hintaherauf dach landePfleger runterschmeiß  
  
Kartoffelbrei: Denkste.  
  
Spritze: piek  
  
Gil-Estel: Duuu kommst niiichtt voorbeiiI!  
  
Lily: in ohnmacht fall  
  
Idril: Jaaaaa! Muss mir nur noch neue Klamotten besorgen..  
  
Idril: wieda runta kletterin waschraum geh Ahhh... ab jetzt bin ich Idril die WEIßE!!!!  
  
Lily: immer noch ohnmächtig ist  
  
Idril: Ah, Gil-Boro, Lily!  
  
Gil-Estel: Idril angreifen will Verzeih, ich hielt dich für Saru Pfleger  
  
Ring: die chance nutzen will nicht weg kann grummel  
  
Gil-Estel: Wir müssen Lily helfen!  
  
Gil-Estel: Der Ring ergreift Besitz von ihr!  
  
Gil-Estel: zum Ring schielt  
  
Lily: Eigentlich eher das Schlafmittel, aber egal.. wieder ohnmächtig wird  
  
Gil-Estel: Bringen wir sie zu den Elben!  
  
Kartoffelbrei: Hääähääää!  
  
Idril: Da drüben ist ein Waschraum. Der Totenwaschraum! Folgt, mir folgt mir, mein Schatzzzzz...  
  
Gil-Estel: kartoffelbrei böse anguck und zunge rausstreck  
  
Lily: langsam wieder zu sich kommt  
  
Idril: Jetzt ist es nicht mehr weit!  
  
Lily: Wo bin ich? verwirrt um sich guckt  
  
Ring: grummel noch mehr grummel  
  
Idril: alles wird dunkel Verdammt! Sicherung ist draußen!   
  
Lily: Halloo? Wo bin ich?   
  
Lily: Seltsame Dinge sind hier am Werk....   
  
Idril: Hier! Ich hab ja noch Galadriels Phiole! wasserflasche zieh   
  
Idril: Da is ne Taschenlampe dran! Leuchtet im Dunkeln!!!   
  
Lily: Jaaaa!   
  
Gil-Estel: Aiya Earendil Elenion Ancalima!   
  
Lily: Damit können wir Kankra besiegen!   
  
Gil-Estel: kreisch   
  
Hausspinne: erschrocken zu flüchten beginnt   
  
Gil-Estel: spinnenphobie hat   
  
Gil-Estel: bibber   
  
Lily: winzige spinnenweben in der ecke entdeckt   
  
Idril: Oh, ne besonders Fette! stecknadel ziehspinne in den bauch sticht   
  
Lily: Igitt! Idril, du putzt das weg!   
  
Idril: Ja ja, is gut. Oh, Gil-Estel! Sie st tot!   
  
Gil-Estel: Hiillfffeee!   
  
Hausspinne: den drei alten schachteln nen vogel zeigt und verschwindet  
  
Lily: Ähem... sicher, Idril?   
  
Idril: Oh nä, doch nicht...   
  
Gil-Estel: grad von ´ner spinne eingewickelt wird   
  
Lily: Weiter, Gefährten! Der Schicksalsberg (im Folgenden Sb) ist noch weit!   
  
Gil-Estel: Hüüllfee nuschel   
  
Lily: Oho... umdreht   
  
Idril: Ähm... ich glaub da war doch was...   
  
Lily: der Sb muss warten mit qualmenden reifen zurückdüst   
  
Lily: messer zieht   
  
Lily: um sich wirft beinahe gil-estel trifft   
  
Gil-Estel: mit dem kopf nach unten an der wand hängt   
  
Gil-Estel: Isch mür schlöcht nuschel   
  
Blut: in ihrem kopf schieß   
  
Idril: Oh ne! Orks! Sie kommen zurück! Schnell weg!   
  
Lily: Was ist mit gil-estel? kreisch   
  
Gil-Estel: von der Wand runterpurzelt und sich befreit   
  
Lily: die pfleger mit messern bewirft   
  
Gil-Estel: Ich eile!   
  
Gil-Estel: krückt hinterher   
  
Lily: Schwerter helfen hier nicht weiter.... Lauft! Oder rollt!   
  
Lily: rollt   
  
Gil-Estel: krückt   
  
Idril: renn...   
  
Idril: versucht's zumindest   
  
Lily: Ach, die jungen leute... seufz ihre räder nachölt 


	4. 4

4.Kapitel  
  
Idril: Verdammt, mein Mithrilgebiss! Das wollte ich doch eigentlich niemandem sagen...   
  
Lily: hinterher düst Mithril? vollbremsung Wo, wo, wo?   
  
Gil-estel: In Idrils Mund ist mehr, als das bloße Auge zu sehen vermag grinst   
  
Lily: Mein Schatzzzzzzzzzzz... Mithril... sabba   
  
Lily: Idril, süße...   
  
Lily: langsam vorwärts rollt   
  
Idril: Ahhhh... ich bin getroffen...   
  
Gil-Estel: Vorsicht!   
  
Lily: kreisch Verdammte Orks!   
  
Gil-Estel: bogen zieht   
  
Lily: zu äxten übergeht, die wie von zauberhand aus ihren taschen kommen  
  
Idril: schwert zieht   
  
Gil-Estel: einen pfeil nach dem anderen abfeuert   
  
Lily: Nimm das! Und das! Und das auch... 82, meine Damen!   
  
Idril: Nimm das und das und das!!!   
  
Gil-Estel: 100, 101, 102...   
  
Lily: Grrr..... 105!   
  
Gil-Estel: HA HA!   
  
Gil-Estel: 110, 111, 112...   
  
Gil-Estel: keine pfeile mehr hat   
  
Gil-Estel: Mist...   
  
Gil-Estel: zum schwert greift   
  
Lily: wieder da ist immer noch äxte hat   
  
Gil-Estel: Schlitzer, mein altes Schwert...sanft streichel   
  
Lily: Ich lass mich doch von keiner 95-jährigen besiegen...   
  
Lily: 120! triumph   
  
Idril: 121! Vergiss es!!!   
  
Lily: Pfff..... noch mehr pfleger killt   
  
Gil-Estel: Gut...sich geschlagen gibt   
  
Gil-Estel: Guter Kampf lily die hand schüttel   
  
Lily: triumphierend schrei   
  
Idril: Tja, die Jugend siegt... kicher   
  
Lily: gil-estel gesittet die handprothese schüttel   
  
Idril: hüpf Oh, mein Kreuz...   
  
Gil-Estel: Aber beim nächsten Fight gewinn ich, hä, hä   
  
Lily: Denkste!   
  
Idril: Vergesst es beide...   
  
Lily: Pfff... die Jugend heutzutage... kein Respekt vor dem Alter... kopfschüttel   
  
Idril: Handprotese aus Mirthril...   
  
Lily: Mithril? Wo wo wo wo?   
  
Lily: sabba   
  
Idril: Nein, hab ich nicht. Wir müssen weietr...   
  
Gil-Estel: Ich wollte er eigentlich niemandem sagen...aber...   
  
Lily: Was?   
  
Idril: Ja?   
  
Gil-Estel: Als der Schredder mir damals die Hand nahm seufz, ließ ich eine aus echtem Mithril anfertigen!   
  
Lily: Mithril!!!!!  
  
Gil-Estel: Unzerstörbar, Unbezahlbar und wunderschön ihre hand in die sonne halt   
  
Lily: gil-estel anstarrt noch mehr sabba   
  
Prothese: glitzer   
  
Lily: Ähem... wir sind mitten im Waschraum.   
  
Idril: WOW!!!   
  
Lily: Spinnenverseucht, übrigens.   
  
Gil-Estel: lily argwöhnisch anstarrt Hinweg mit dir!   
  
Lily: Wie ich grade feststelle....   
  
Idril: Äh jaaaa... eigentlich sind wir schon die Treppen weda hoch... Habt ihr die vielen Stufen net bemerkt???   
  
Gil-Estel: Wahhh! Spinnen!   
  
Lily: plötzlich losrollert idril umfährt Pass auf... argh...   
  
Idril: Man, das haben wir doch schon hinta uns...   
  
Idril: Ahhhhh!   
  
Lily: Wie bin ich dir Treppe raufgekommen?   
  
Gil-Estel: He! Wartet! hinterher krückt   
  
Lily: verwirrt ihre räder ölt   
  
Idril: Tja, dein Rollstuhl hat mehr in sich, as du denkst...   
  
Lily: Hmhm. Nicht alles, was gold ist, glänzt.   
  
Idril: Ahhhh... hinterhältige Spaggetis die ... mich... ohnmächtig ist  
  
Gil-Estel: Ahh! Was ist passiert?   
  
Idril: in spagttis eingewickelt schläft   
  
Gil-Estel: Sie ist...eingeschlafen?   
  
Lily: ihr gebiß putzt Da hilf alles nichts...   
  
Lily: ... da werden wir uns durchfuttern müssen!   
  
Gil-Estel: HA HA! Auf sie!!!   
  
Lily: mampf schmatz   
  
Gil-Estel: rülps tschuldigung... 


	5. 5

5.Kapitel  
  
Lily: aufmerkt Hört ihr auch dieses merkwürdige Geräusch?   
  
Gil-Estel: Ja, was könnte das sein?   
  
Idril: Oh Mann! Wieso bin ich voll von halbgegessenen Spagettis???   
  
Geräusch: piiiiiiiiiiiiiep   
  
Gil-Estel: Aarrghh!   
  
Gil-Estel: sich die ohren zuhält   
  
Lily: Ooops... sorry... die Batterie von meinem hörgerät ist alle.... hörgerät abstellt   
  
Idril: Ufff...   
  
Gil-Estel: sich an den kopf fasst Oh, je...   
  
Lily: Was hast du gesagt?   
  
Gil-Estel: Nichts?   
  
Lily: WAS HAST DU GESAGT?   
  
Gil-Estel: NICHTS!!!   
  
Gil-Estel: lily ins ohr schreit   
  
Idril: Ich glaub, Gil-Boro, wir sollten ihr schnellstens neue Batterien verschaffen...   
  
Gil-Estel: Ja, ein guter Gedanke, Idril. Lass uns gehen.   
  
Lily: sich ein hand ans ohr hält idril anguckt Was hast du gesagt?  
  
Gil-Estel: seufzt   
  
Idril: beschließt nicht zu antworten   
  
Gil-Estel: nickt   
  
Ring: leise murmelt   
  
Lily: Was hat er gesagt?   
  
Idril: Weg hier. lily ins ohr kreischt WIR KOMMEN SPÄTER ZURÜCK; KEINE ANGST!!!!!   
  
Lily: Was hast du gesagt?   
  
Gil-Estel: sich die Ohren zuhält Wahh!   
  
Idril: Ufff... Ich hau ab... treppe hochennt   
  
Gil-Estel: hinterher krückt   
  
Lily: idril verwirrt hinterher guckt   
  
Lily: gil-estel noch verwirrter hinterher guckt   
  
Gil-Estel: keucht   
  
Idril: Ich hab sie gefunden!!! Die Zufalls- äh... Schicksalskluft! klotür austößt   
  
Lily: schnüff   
  
Gil-Estel: Wir sind am Ziel!!   
  
Lily: mit der kette spielt den ring betrachtet   
  
Idril: Jaaaaa!   
  
Idril: Na los, werf ihn ins Feuer!   
  
Gil-Estel: Tu es! Los!   
  
Lily: mit dem RING spielt leise weint   
  
Idril: Worauf wartest du?   
  
Gil-Estel: Aber warte, sie kann uns nicht hören! Ihre Batterien...   
  
Lily: idril und gil-estel vermisst weil sie immer noch unten wartet...  
  
Idril: Oh ja. Warte, in dieser praktischen Robe sind noch welche...   
  
Gil-Estel: idee hat   
  
Lily: schniffschnüff   
  
Gil-Estel: Ah, auch gut!   
  
Ring: leise murmelt   
  
Lily: Was hast du gesagt?   
  
Gil-Estel: batterien in ihre mithril-handprothese zurück steckt  
  
Ring: seufz   
  
Idril: welche rausziehtrunter renntlily ins hörgerät fummelt   
  
Gil-Estel: Vernichte den Ring!   
  
Idril: Habs!   
  
Lily: glücklich ist   
  
Lily: Was habt ihr... sorry, die gewohnheit... kette abreißt   
  
Idril: Na los! Dort oben ist die Kluft!   
  
Lily: hochrollert die kluft betrachet   
  
Gil-Estel: Tu es!   
  
Ring: oo-ooo....   
  
Idril: Worauf wartest du?   
  
Gil-Estel: Issiiillduuuurrrr!   
  
Lily: augen zumacht arm ausstreckt   
  
Gil-Estel: wohl etwas verwechselt hat   
  
Gil-Estel: Tu es!   
  
Idril: Frodoooooo!, ne... Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyy!   
  
Gil-Estel: Lass ihn fallen!   
  
Lily: gil-estel verwirrt anguckt Ach so... ok....   
  
Lily: langsam die hand öffnet   
  
Gil-Estel: Jaaaa!   
  
Idril: von sucht gepackt wirdlily anspringt   
  
Gil-Estel: Neinnn!   
  
Ring: kreisch heißheißheißheiß... fällt   
  
Idril: Jaja! MeinSchatzzzzz! Er ist mein!   
  
Gil-Estel: gespannt zu guck   
  
Lily: entsetzt guck, wie idril abstürzt   
  
Gil-Estel: Neinnn!!!   
  
Idril: Oh näääääää.... mit ring ins klo fällt   
  
Lily: Waaa.... nass wird   
  
Idril: Wehe jemand drückt jetzt die Spülung...   
  
Gil-Estel: sich an den rand des klos robbt   
  
Lily: Idriiiillll! Zieh sie raus...!   
  
Idril: Wa?   
  
Gil-Estel: ihre mithril-handprothese ausstreckt   
  
Gil-Estel: Nimm meine Mithril-Handprothese!   
  
Idril: danach greift   
  
Lily: sich am handtuch halter festhält ich meinte gil-boro, die eigentlich net leben dürfte...   
  
Idril: abrutscht   
  
Gil-Estel: Lass ja nicht los!   
  
Lily: IIIIIIIIIdriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil!   
  
Gil-Estel: Wehe, wenn du loslässt!   
  
Idril: sich hochziehen lässt   
  
Gil-Estel: Was, ich bin tot?   
  
Lily: Theoretisch, ja.   
  
Gil-Estel: Ach, ja, hast recht...oki... 


	6. 6

OK, ihr habt euch bis hier ducrchgeschlagen!!! Das letzte schafft ihr auch noch... g Und dannn... ein Review!!!!! Büüüüüddddääääääääää!!!!!!!!  
  
6.Kapitel  
  
Idril: Puh, geschafft! Raus hier!!!   
  
Lily: brille putzt   
  
Gil-Estel: mit letzter kraft idril rauszieht   
  
Lily: reifen ölt wendet   
  
Gil-Estel: Flieht! Ihr Narren!   
  
Idril: Verdammt! Der sprenkler ist angegangen! Alles stürzt zusammen!   
  
Lily: Ärzte! Schwestern! Weg hier!   
  
Lily: Sie haben Spritzen!   
  
Gil-Estel: ins klo stürtzt Gil-Estel: Ahhhrrgghhh!   
  
Idril: die andere aus klotür zieht   
  
Idril: Oh nääää...sie is verloren!   
  
Gil-Estel: platsch   
  
Idril: Puh, wir haben es geschafft...   
  
Lily: ich kann sie nicht länger aufhalten... wir müssen hier weg! ärzte absticht   
  
Idril: Der Ring ist vernichtet!   
  
Lily: Sieeeeg! Wir haben gesiiiiiiiiiiegt!   
  
Idril: Jetzt aba raus hier...   
  
Ring: blubblubb   
  
Idril: Ich sagte ja schon... der Sprenkler...   
  
Lily: auf der stelle wendet   
  
Idril: Und dat Klo quillt auch grad üba...   
  
Idril: RAUSSSS!!!!!   
  
Lily: ärzte umfährt Folgt mir! Bald wird hier alles überschwemmt sein...  
  
Idril: Puh, wir haben es geschafft...   
  
Lily: sich den weg bahnt einen blick auf die toten wirft Die Blutflecken kriegen sie nie mehr raus...   
  
Idril: Jep.   
  
Lily: Dumme Orks. Warum ziehen die auch weiße Sachen an?   
  
Lily: treppe hinunterollert   
  
Gil-Estel: sich durch Wasser und Exkremente wühlt   
  
Idril: draußen auf Boden fallen lässt Ich bin so froh, dass du bei mir bist. Hier am Ende aller Dinge...   
  
Lily: idril versucht zu umarmen aus dem rollstuhl fällt   
  
Gil-Estel: ihr schwert zieht und gegen die dämonen des klos kämft   
  
Gil-Estel: Aaarrhhgggghh!! in hohem bogen aus dem klo gespült wird   
  
Lily: sich umguckt   
  
Idril: Woah! Gil-Boro die Weiße ist zurückgekehr!   
  
Lily: Wer kommt denn daaa...?   
  
Gil-Estel: vor lily und idril landet   
  
Lily: jubel   
  
Gil-Estel: sich aufrafft   
  
Lily: Wir haben es geschafft!   
  
Idril: Mann! Sie bringt uns zu den Feldern von Cormallen..   
  
Gil-Estel: Ja, Gil-Boro die Weiße, das bin ich.  
  
Lily: Woaaah... staun Gil-Estel: Ich bin durch Feuer und Finsternis gegangen. Doch ich wurde zurückgeschickt.   
  
Lily: Am Wendepunkt der Gezeiten, wir wissen's...   
  
Gil-Estel: Bis meine Aufgabe hier erledigt ist.   
  
Idril: (man leutz, diese Story is so durcheinander... kicher)  
  
Gil-Estel: (Ja, richtich, meine Rede)   
  
Lily: Das ist sie. Der Ring ist vernichtet.   
  
Lily: Damit sind wir eigentlich fertig, oder?   
  
Lily: Zeit für einen gepflegten Fünf-Uhr-Tee...   
  
Idril: Äh jaaaa... eigentlich schon...   
  
Gil-Estel: Jep, gute Idee, her mit dem Tee   
  
Lily: zurück in richtung zimmer rollert   
  
Gil-Estel: ihre weißen krücken schnappt und hinterher krückt   
  
Lily: sich über leichenberge kämpft Hm. Hier könnte mal geputzt werden.   
  
Gil-Estel: über eine Leiche stolpert Du sagst es.   
  
Lily: ihr zimmer erreicht Folgt mir, die Damen!   
  
Lily: Es gibt Erdbeeren mit Schlagsahne...   
  
Gil-Estel: sabber   
  
Lily: Idril, kommst du?   
  
Lily: in zimmer rollert   
  
Idril: Jaaaaaa....  
  
Idril: Und nun... segeln wir in den Westen...   
  
Tür: geräuschlos ins schloss fällt   
  
Lily: Ende   
  
Idril: Ende.   
  
ENDE 


End file.
